I Want To Go Swimming
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: All I wanted was to have some fun in the sun! But no that wasn't going to happen now was it you stupid boy! SasukexOC one shot


The rain poured down on us like it was trying to flood the world. Every time a cold droplet would hit me, it felt like a needle driving into my delicate skin and I hated it!

"Alright, I guess this has gone far enough. Everyone look for some shelter!" I heard my sensei say from underneath his shinobi mask. Yes, I was the fourth member of team seven. Don't ask me how it happen, it just did.

"I think I see a cave over there!" Shouted one of my best friends. I looked through squinted eyes at Sakura who was pointing to a small cave about twenty feet away from us. Her other hand was occupied for she was holding her hair down in place. The wind was a killer.

"Alright! Let's go!" Came the annoying voice of Naruto. I don't know how he became my best friend; I'm surprised I haven't killed him by now. He rushed over to said cave and was soon out of my sight.

I followed everyone inside and plopped down on the cold, hard ground. Kakashi had found a few twigs nearby and had made a fire to keep us all from hopefully getting a nasty cold. I sat Indian style, my red hair sticking to my face in an annoying fashion. I pulled my hair bow from my hair and began to do the best I could of rinsing it from any water and brushing it out. After I was somewhat satisfied I put it back up into its original style. I had a bad habit of doing that. Taking it down and then putting it back up for no reason.

"I don't see the point in that, it looks even worse than it was before." Came to cool voice of the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

"Well, at least mine doesn't have the style of a cockatoo...or a duck butt." I shot back, a sinister grin upon my face.

Everyone around us suppressed the urge not to just burst out laughing right then and there. I could see that even Kakashi had a small smile on underneath his mask. Naruto was grinning and Sakura tried to hide her smile with a blanket she had wrapped around herself.

"Stupid girl." Sasuke mumbled underneath his breath while looking away, his arms crossed.

"I heard that." I said loudly, just to make sure he heard me. I saw him give me a glare and all I did was shrug my shoulders at him. It wasn't worth the time for me to get angry over something a trivial as a silly little comment. I once again took down my hair and put it back up; hopefully it would stop falling in front of my face and just stay. But with it being wet and tangled like that I highly doubted it would.

We had all sat in the cave and warmed ourselves up. About an hour had passed before we noticed that the rain had stopped and the moon was out, shining in all her beauty. Happy with the extremely better weather, we moved outside and started another fire with what few dry twigs we had left in the cave. A few logs were around so we put something dry over them and then set down. Sakura sat beside Naruto, while Sasuke and Kakashi took a seat beside me.

"Alright you guys listen up. In a few days we will be entering the Village Hidden in the Rain to retrieve the scrolls. This may not sound like a very hard mission, but these scrolls are more valuable than one would think. We must be prepared for anything and anyone."

Kakashi went on and on and on before I caught the last part of what he said. "Naruto and Sakura will be in a group while Hatoru and Sasuke will be together."

Though Sasuke and I weren't exactly on good terms at the moment, we agreed none the less. I guess even if we did object, Kakashi would still make us be together. A few hours passed before everyone started to go to back to the cave for bed. We thought it would be better to sleep indoors in case of more rain. I would really hate to get caught out in it again.

"You coming Hatoru?" I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and saw Sakura standing there with a small smile on her face. He pink hair a bit wavy from the rain. But hey I wasn't one to talk, mine probably looked horrible.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few. You can go on." I told her.

She nodded her head and turned in for the night. I on the other hand was too busy gazing at the moon and stars. They were just to pretty to me and I could go to bed just yet. I turned my attention from the sky and into the orange fire. It sparked and crackled and almost popped a searing hot amber out onto my arm. That would have hurt.

I was so zoned out and in my own little world to notice the presence that had sat down on the log beside me. I still wouldn't have noticed if said person hadn't said anything to me.

"What are you still doing up. We need to sleep for the mission in a few days."

I spun my head quickly to notice Sasuke had taken a seat beside me. "What are you doing out here Sasuke? I thought you went to bed." I asked him through now chattering teeth.

"I did, but I woke up and saw you out here."

I was about to reply when to cold wind swept over my still damp body, causing a shiver to go up my spine. "Oh, well there's no need to do that. You can go back, I'll be there soon. I promise."

"You're cold." He said with a blank expression. Practically no emotion what so ever lingered in his voice.

"And I'm happy we have a clear fact of the obvious. It's nothing I can't handle, I've been through worse." I told him as another shiver went through me.

He said nothing; he only scoffed at me before he got up and went back into the cave, emerging with a blanket in hand. He came over and draped it over my shoulders; I felt my shivering stop almost immediately.

"Tell me something. Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? A few hours ago it looked as if you wanted to rip my hair out." I asked his smugly, like he had done something wrong.

He shrugged his shoulders before shooting me a playful glare. I felt a small blush appear on my cheeks, but I refuse to give him the satisfaction of seeing it. I stood up and took the blanket he had so lovingly got me, and tossed it over his head, startling him a bit.

"I'm going to bed. Night." I walked into the cave and did what I said I was going to do. I lay down on the soft sleeping bag and was out like a light, but not before I saw Sasuke look at me and give me a small smile.

**The Next Morning**

The chirping of the bird let me wake up to a happy day. Stretching slightly I delighted in the fact that a few of my bones popped, easing the stiffness from where I had slept on the hard floor of the cave. I had noticed that only Kakashi was up and packing, so I started to do the same.

"Ah, Hatoru, would you wake the others please?" I heard him say.

"Yea sure."

I went over to Sakura first and kneeled down onto my knees, shaking her slightly. "Sakura, wake up, its morning." She began to stir and I was confident that she would get up. The other two though was more than likely another story.

I walked over to Naruto and gave him the not so gentle wake up call. Heck, I didn't even bother bending down. Instead I took my foot and started knocking him on the head. "Rise and shine Naruto! It's a brand new day!

"Time to get up already?" He yawned and I replied with a, "Yep. Get to packing."

Now it was time to wake up the worst morning person I had ever seen in my life. "Sasuke, it's time to get up. Come on." I nudged him with my foot the same way I did Naruto but he turned his back to me. "Sasuke wake up! The sun wants to say hello to you!"

He turned his head toward me and said with the utmost seriousness, "Do you have a death wish or something. I will get up in a few minutes. Now leave me alone."

I turned my head to Kakashi who had appearently witness the entire thing along with Naruto and Sakura. I focused my attention on Kakashi and he gave me a nod. I shot him a smile and exited the cave before returning with a rather large leaf. A rather large leaf that was filled with water that it.

"Alright Sasuke. Let's see how well you get up after this." I poured all contents of the leaf onto his head and let me tell you something. I have never seen a person move faster than he did.

"Oh good you're up! Come on! The Rain Village awaits!" I said cheerfully as I started packing my bag. I did happen to notice the smiles on everyone's faces though. Well, everyone except a certain Uchiha that is.

After everyone was packed we headed out into the woods to our destination. It had been about five hours since we had left the cave and we were starting to get tired. Not to mention my feet were killing me.

"Ok, ok. I can see when you guys aren't happy. Let's take a break for a few." Kakashi said as he put his bag down on the still wet ground.

Everyone else followed when Naruto suddenly shouts, "Hey look a lake! Come on let's go swimming!"

Sakura face lit up along with mine. Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto were already rushing toward the tiny paradise, but did I make it? No I didn't. I was thoroughly surprised when I felt something wrap around my waist and pull me back away from everyone else. I craned my head back to see Sasuke dragging me back to where we had set all of our stuff down.

"Hey, come on! I want to go swimming! Let me go!" I struggled against him but it was no use. Guess he was a little stronger than one would think.

"No. You dumped water on me this morning and now this is what you get. I'm not allowing you to go have fun." I stated while continuing to hold me down.

"Oh I see. Well, sorry to rain on your parade but, I will have fun and I will go swimming whether you like it or not." I told him flatly as I continued my losing battle of getting loose from his grasp.

He spun me around quickly to where we were looking at each other, our faces dangerously close to one another. "I don't want you to go swimming. I want you to stay here with me for the time being."

I was confused. I was even more so when his eyes started to droop and his face leaned in closer to mine, his breath lingering on my own pink lips. I felt heat rise to my cheeks from his sudden change of hearts and his new actions.

"W-what're you doing Sasuke?"

"Shh."

That was the only thing he said before he connected us in a moment of pure bliss. His arm wrapped itself around my waist tighter and I brought a hand up to cup his now warm cheek. I pulled away; slightly out of breathe considering this was my first kiss.

"Ok, I get it. You don't want to me to go swimming." I told him through a series of small chuckles. He rolled his eyes at me before leaning in for another sweet moment. 


End file.
